Angka Nol
by Peri Labu
Summary: "Awalnya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi tatapanmu membuatku sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik dadaku."/Jika hanya ada angka satu hingga sepuluh, aku ada di mana bagimu? Tidak di manapun. Kau adalah angka nol bagiku/ A KyuMin fanfiction. My first fic.


"Awalnya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi tatapanmu membuatku sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik dadaku."

.

Peri Labu present:

A KyuMin fanfiction

"Angka Nol"

—Jika hanya ada angka satu hingga sepuluh, aku ada di mana bagimu? …

… Tidak di manapun. Kau adalah angka nol bagiku—

…

Disclaimer: their belong to God.

Warning: yaoi, OOC. Don't like, don't read. Saya enggak terima _flame_ yang berhubungan dengan _pair_. Silakan kritik gaya bahasa, plot, atau apapun itu asal jangan _cast_ dan _pair_.

…

1st Chap

…

"I need your … love … love … love …."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada Sungmin ketika barisan lirik dalam lagu Angel itu terucap dari bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, membalas senyum Kyuhyun yang terus menatap untuknya, dengan telunjuk yang jelas-jelas mengarah pada Sungmin. Seakan, kalimat itu ditujukan demi Sungmin saja.

Kata itu berulang berkali-kali dan berkali-kali itu pula Kyuhyun melarikan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa yakin tanpa ia sadari, jika kata 'love' yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun memang untuknya.

'Love' untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. 'Love' untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Dan 'Love' untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengulum senyum manis, benar-benar yakin jika letup di jantungnya memang beralasan. Yakin jika degup dan debar yang ia rasakan cukup diungkapkan oleh satu kata itu saja. Satu kata sederhana.

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie." rapal Sungmin pelan. Suaranya tak terdengar, tertutup oleh riuh tepukan tangan penonton yang menghadiri konser KRY itu.

Tapi riuhan penuh histerik itu tidak lebih berisik ketimbang suara jantungnya yang bekerja dengan gila.

-o0o-

Awalnya Sungmin tidak ingin memercayai ini, tapi segala keobsesivan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun membuatnya menyerah untuk mengingkari lagi. Awalnya Sungmin melakukan segalanya dengan alasan _fanservice_. Agensi meminta menunjukkan _service_ yang bisa menarik _fan_ lebih banyak. Dan ia melakukannya sebagai _official_ _couple_ Kyuhyun.

Awalnya, Sungmin memiliki banyak sekali alasan yang kuat mengapa ia mau melakukan _skinship_ dengan Kyuhyun dan _member_ lain di depan kamera. Namun kian ke sini, Sungmin menyadari, _skinship_ dengan Kyuhyun itu bukan sekedar melakukan _fanservice_ lagi. Sentuhan dengan Kyuhyun jelas berbeda saat ia menyentuh _member_ lain. Berbeda ketika dengan sengaja ia menyentuh atau berciuman dengan Heechul ataupun dengan yang lain di atas panggung. Sentuhan Kyuhyun lebih lembut, lebih adiktif bagi kulitnya.

Ada saat di mana Kyuhyun akan menggenggam tangannya. Dan demi Tuhan, Sungmin selalu bisa merasa amat nyaman ketika tangan besar _magnae_ itu melingkupi jemarinya. Ketika jemari-jemari kurus yang panjang itu mengisi sela-sela kosong di antara jarinya, Sungmin bisa merasa begitu aman.

Hanya dengan bersentuhan tangan dengan _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, Sungmin bisa merasa begitu dilindungi. Kyuhyun seakan memberikan perlindungan untuknya, seolah menjadi tempat yang bisa Sungmin datangi ketika ia merasa takut.

Demi apa pun, Sungmin hanya butuh merasa nyaman untuk bertahan dengan seseorang. Dan Kyuhyun menjanjikan itu semua untuknya. Sentuhan tangan yang hangat, tatap mata yang lembut, dan suara _bass_ khas Kyuhyun yang selalu disukai Sungmin.

Sungmin menyukai semua yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun. Termasuk, ketika Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti dialah yang _hyeong_. Sungmin merasa, _hyeong_ yang tidak pernah dimilikinya, ia temukan dari diri Kyuhyun. Lebih dari Jung Soo _hyeong_, Heechul _hyeong_, Hankyung _hyeong_, Jong Woon _hyeong_, Young Woon _hyeong_, dan Shindong _hyeong_. Lebih dari _hyeongdeul_ yang jelas-jelas lebih tua dari Sungmin.

Pada Kyuhyun, ia bisa merasa sangat dilindungi.

Tapi Sungmin menyadari, perasaan itu seharusnya tidak lebih dari sekedar perasaan _hyeong_ pada _dongsaeng_-nya. Tidak lebih dari sekedar perasaan seorang _hyeong_ pada _magnae_. Tidak lebih dari perasaan ingin dilindungi. Semua tidak lebih dari itu. Terlebih, tidak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh KyuMin _shipper_ maupun kelompok ELF yang membuat _fanbase_ _JOYers_.

Tidak lebih dari itu semua. Dan Sungmin pun tidak berharap akan lebih dari itu. Ia masih waras. Ia masih normal. Dan Kyuhyun pun seperti itu. Semua KyuMin momen yang terjadi semata-mata demi _fanservice_.

Ya. Seperti itu. Atau …

Setidaknya HARUS begitu!

-o0o-

"Minimie _hyeong_!"

Suara _bass_ yang dihapal baik oleh Sungmin itu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik napas pelan, sebelum berbalik. Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya, berjalan menuju sofa depan televisi di ruang tengah itu, lantas mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanyanya lembut. Kali ini, perhatiannya lepas dari acara televisi yang sedaritadi menayangkan acara olahraga.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Tangannya yang panjang justru merogoh bungkus keripik kentang dalam genggaman Sungmin.

"Berhentilah mengemil, _Hyeong_. Kau semakin gemuk saja!" omelnya, bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku tidak gemuk, Kyu!" protesnya sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuat wajahnya memerah. "Aku hanya sedikit _chubby_, dan itu imut!"

Kyuhyun tergelak. "_Ne_, kau sangat imut, _Hyeong_!" serunya girang.

Tidak butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Sungmin, membuat _namja_ imut itu tersentak. Matanya membesar dengan jantung yang hampir meledak mendapat serangan Kyuhyun yang mendadak.

"Lepaskan, Kyu! Kau membuatku sesak!"

"Tidak mau, _Hyeong_!" Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, _evil smirk_ sudah melengkung di bibirnya yang tebal. "_Hyeong_ enak dipeluk!"

_Deg!_

Sungmin membeku. Kombinasi antara sentuhan Kyuhyun dan suara yang terdengar dekat di telinganya itu membuatnya membatu di tempat. Alhasil, Sungmin tidak lagi berontak, ia membiarkan lengan kurus Kyuhyun melingkupi tubuhnya, membuat mereka merasa hangat dengan pelukan posesif yang erat itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sungmin, mencari posisi nyaman untuk menyandarkan kepalanya. Sungmin sendiri tidak bergerak, napasnya tercekat mendadak. Ia hanya berharap, Kyuhyun tidak sampai mendengar detak jantungnya yang berisik.

"Ada banyak jadwal hari ini, lelah sekali!" Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh dengan suara yang lirih. "Biarkan aku tidur begini, _Hyeong_. Rasanya nyaman."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, berharap dengan begitu, ia bisa sejenak mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"K-Kyuhyunnie …,"

"_Hyeong_ … wangi …,"

Lagi. Sungmin merasa udara benar-benar menipis di sekitarnya. Ia baru akan kembali mengatakan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun pindah saja ke kamar mereka, tapi dengkuran halus yang terdengar samar dari Kyuhyun membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sebagai gantinya, kedua lengan Sungmin terangkat, membalas pelukan itu lembut. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak, mengelus punggung Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Tidurlah dengan nyaman, Kyuhyunnie." bisiknya pelan. "_Saranghae_."

Sungmin tersenyum diam-diam. Bahagia berlebih yang hanya dapat dirasakannya bersama Kyuhyun kembali terasa. Bahagia berlebih yang membuatnya melupakan dunia sejenak. Kini, hanya ada dia dan _namja_ tampan itu di sini. Hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di dunia.

Juga, seluruh kenangan akan tatapan Kyuhyun, suaranya, dan kalimat-kalimat manis yang pernah terucap bersamaan dengan sentuhan kulit mereka.

Sungmin tenggelam, larut dalam kenangan indahnya.

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie." Bisikan itu saru, namun tulus.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, tak jauh dari sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ lantai 11 itu, di ambang pintu dapur, sepasang mata hitam kini mengawasinya. Telinganya tidak tuli. Meski bisikan itu jelas-jelas amat samar, tapi ia masih bisa membaca gerak bibir _pinkish_ milik Sungmin.

Matanya mengerjap. Gelas air putih yang ada dalam genggamannya bergetar. Rasa haus yang tadi telah hilang, mendadak terasa kembali. Tenggorokannya mengering. Ia bukannya tidak tahu tentang kedekatan _couple_ itu, hanya, ia tak menyangka akan melihat hal seperti ini.

-o0o-

"_Oppa_!"

Sungmin berbalik ragu begitu suara merdu seorang _yeoja_ seperti memanggilnya. Alisnya sempat terangkat bingung, sebelum akhirnya Seohyun berlari mendekat ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"_Oppa_ bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_, kan? Sekarang, Kyuhyun _Oppa_ ada di mana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kyuhyun … dia ada jadwal dengan KRY."

"_Jinjayo_? Aish, padahal Kyuhyun _oppa_ bilang akan bertemu denganku di sini."

Satu alis Sungmin terangkat. Perasaan tidak enak menyusup ke hatinya ketika melihat _magnae _Girls Generation itu sangat antusias menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia dekat dengan _yeoja_ polos ini. Mereka hanya berteman, sebatas itu. Jika sampai membuat janji tanpa menceritakannya pada Sungmin, terasa sangat bukan Kyuhyun. Lagi, Sungmin tahu kalau Seohyun seorang yang pendiam. Rasanya, aneh melihat Seohyun kegirangan di hadapannya.

"Kalian … janjian? Ke mana?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, _Oppa_. Kyuhyun _oppa_ hanya bilang akan bertemu denganku di sini."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Seharusnya, ketika Leeteuk menyuruh untuk mewakilinya ke kantor SMent pagi ini, ia menolak saja. Jadi, ia tidak perlu tahu ke mana Kyuhyun setelah jadwal KRY-nya berakhir.

"Kalian sering janjian?"

"Hanya kalau jadwal kami kosong saja, _Oppa_." jawab Seohyun jujur. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti gelagat aneh dari Sungmin. "Kami sering berbincang banyak. Ternyata Kyuhyun _Oppa_ memang cerewet. Haha …,"

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak mendengar. Derai tawa Seohyun seakan berubah menjadi jarum-jarum yang menusuki hatinya.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sering berbincang banyak. Sungmin tidak tahu itu. Sungmin pikir, selama ini, selain dirinya tidak ada lagi orang yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai teman ngobrol. Kyuhyun memang cerewet, ia banyak bicara, terutama saat menjelang tidur dan tidak sedang memainkan _game_-nya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa _couple magnae_ sering bertemu.

Ia hanya selalu berpikir, _couple magnae_ hanya bahan godaan di _dorm_. Bukan untuk menjadi nyata.

"Ah. _Oppa_ ada urusan di sini? Mau kutemani?"

Sungmin tersentak sedikit begitu suara merdu Seohyun kembali terdengar. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Tidak usah, Seohyun-_ah_. Aku akan mengurus sendiri."

Tidak butuh waktu yang banyak bagi Sungmin untuk berlalu dari sana. Ia memang harus menjauh sejenak. Takut jika bersama Seohyun akan membuatnya tahu lebih banyak. Di dunia ini, memang ada hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui.

Atau mungkin, telat untuk diketahui.

-TBC-

Next or delete?

Feel free to critism, please.

Salam Peri!


End file.
